Jam Solo
Jam Solo is a major character who appears in: Darwick: Beyond Endaria. A robot with incredible abilities. Appearance Jam Solo's body is separated into six different parts: hands, feet, hips, and upper-body. His hand are large, almost cartoonishly large glove-like structures that can bend much like normal human hands. The feet look like large boots that are large and cartoonish like the gloves. His hips are a hard metal structure that are shaped almost like underpants. They have vertical grey striped patterns on them There are two spheres where the thighs on a human would start, which act as a connector to his boots. His upper-body consists only of his head and chest. His chest has a strip of grey vertical lines on the bottom, matching his hips. His left pectoral has a black curved right angled triangle symbol on it. His shoulders have large spheres on them, similar to his hips, but they are attached to supports that for a slight horse shoe shape around them. Below his neck, is a collar that goes around and in between his pectorals. His neck has a small black ring around it where the two parts seemingly connect. Solo's head is a smooth surface that has two large white eye-pieces that are connected by a thick black line, making them look like goggles, with a small crack in his left eye. The top of his head is entirely black, while the lower half is entirely white. There's a small slit on the lower half that resembles a mouth. Solo also carries a small backpack that is strapped on tightly to his upper-body. The limbs on his body are connected with an electric-like force, with elbow and knee joints to help structure Solo's movements. Synopsis History Solo seemingly has no memory of his creation and recalls nothing about it. He was apparently however sent to school on Assworld, where he was bullied by Jerry. One day, while being bullied by Jerry, he snapped and insulted his custom mop, a treasured item, since Jerry had always aspired to be a janitor when he grew up. This insult was so harsh that it caused Jerry's skin to go grey, his hair to go white, and his body to become all wrinkly. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 10: Epilogue Jam Solo discovered that he was just one of many different Jam Solo units, so he managed to gather them all onto the moon of Endaria and they all had a massive brawl. Although nothing was truly confirmed, a lone unit weilding a mop was the last survivor. Relationships Allies * [[Movurthucka Crew|'Movurthucka Crew']]' '''He is a valued member of the team and has been a major part of the crew since its formation. ** [[Samjamel Blackson|'Samjamel Blackson']]' Solo follows Captain Blackson's orders quite diligently and the two respect each other well. ** [[5T-3V3|'''5T-3V3]]' '''As a fellow robot the two bond quite naturally and the two banter quite often. ** [[W.E.G.G|'W.E.G.G']]' Solo and W.E.G.G respect and admire each others capabilities on the ship and on the battlefield. Enemies * [[Jerry The Janitor|'''Jerry The Janitor]]Jam SoloIn their youth, Jerry would often bully Solo, but, when he snapped and insulted Jerry's custom mop, Jerry spiraled into turmoil. Gallery Jam Solo.jpg|Jam Solo (1st edition render) TheSpectacular.jpg|"The Spectacular" (Christmas 2018 Doodles) Jam Solo.png|Jam Solo in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster Skiddadle JamSolo5T-3V3.jpg|5T-3V3 and Jam Solo Sketch (Skiddadle) CF JamSolo.JPG|Jam Solo as he appears in the Crossing Fields opening C2019_JamSolo.jpg|Jam Solo on the title card for Chapter 9 of Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters